Liar Liar 2 Walkthrough
'Bad End: Liar' 1) Go with Akira. 2) Leave her be. 3) Tell her about Minami. 4) Lie to her. 5) Take her to the Library. summary: miho catches tanaka’s lie immediately. she stabs and kills him. 'Bad End: Liar (2)' 1) Go with Akira. 2) Leave her be. 3) Tell her about Minami. 4) Lie to her. 5) Take her to the Shed. summary: after taking her to the shed, miho realizes the bodies are nowhere to be found. she stabs and kills tanaka. 'Bad End: MI☆NA☆GO☆RO☆SHI' 1) Go with Akira. 2) Leave her be. 3) Tell her about Minami. 4) Lie to her. 5) Take her to the Courtyard. summary: miho and tanaka go to the courtyard to find minami, attempting to bury an arm. after further investigation, they discover that minami has buried the bodies in the courtyard. after a brief argument, miho snaps and murders minami, along with tanaka and tohru. 'Bad End: No Leg Left To Stand On' 1) Go with Akira. 2) Leave her be. 3) Don’t tell her. summary: after refusing to tell miho, tanaka, with a slip of the tongue, reveals that the one responsible for hiding the bodies is a “she”. tohru stabs miho and imprisons tanaka, scolding him for loving anyone but him– he promises to “punish” tanaka, cutting off his left leg. 'Bad End: Sisters' 1) Go with Akira. 2) Press harder. 3) Press harder. 4) Press harder. 5) Press harder. summary: after pressing minami to a point of confession, she leads tanaka to a shed where she’s supposedly hidden the bodies. minami locks him in the shed and murders yukari. 'Bad End: Akira’s Plaything' 1) I’m going home by myself. or 'Go with Tanaka 2) Help Akira. summary: after helping akira murder tanaka, he takes yukari prisoner and promises to torture her in grotesque ways. he positions her in front of a mirror and tells her that she will watch, or he’ll cut out her eyelids. Bad End: Totally Boned 1) I’m going home by myself. '''or '''Go with Tanaka 2) Help Tanaka. summary: after pulling tanaka away from akira, yukari and akira have a brief argument. akira slits yukari’s throat. yukari and tanaka run out of the classroom and hide in a different one, before locking the door. akira bangs on the door and demands them to open up, and yukari dies from blood loss. 'Normal End 1) Go with Akira. 2) Leave her be. 3) Tell her about Minami. 4) Tell her the truth. 5) Help Minami. (first option) summary: in the classroom confrontation, miho blocks minami’s attack with her hands. after a brief fight, yukari realizes what she needs to do, killing her sister without hesitation. 'Bad End: Unavoidable Disaster' 1) Go with Akira. 2) Leave her be. 3) Tell her about Minami. 4) Tell her the truth. 5) Help Minami. (second option) summary: yukari is unable to dodge or stop minami’s attack. after repeatedly stabbing yukari, minami and akira slaughter the remaining witnesses (tanaka, tohru, and miho) 'True End: Black Widow' 1) Go with Akira. 2) Leave her be. 3) Tell her about Minami. 4) Tell her the truth. 5) Help Minami. (third option) summary: just before minami attacks yukari, miho stabs minami repeatedly, killing her. in anger and disappointment, yukari kills miho, along with akira, tanaka, and tohru.